In A Moment
by Harpiebird
Summary: AU. Felicia Hardy is in for a surprise. What’s this surprise you ask? Read to find out. PeterFelicia. PG-13 for sex suggested and language


**In A Moment**

_**By Stephanie**_

**Summary:** AU. Felicia Hardy is in for a surprise. What's this surprise you ask? Read to find out. Peter/Felicia.

**Pairing:** Spider-Man/the Black Cat AKA Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy

**Rating:** PG-13 for **_VERY_** sex suggested and language.

**Things to know:**

This does not really take place in any of the comics, movies, or cartoon shows. As it I don't remember the cartoons and I have never read the comics, although the storyline may sound the same in the beginning.

The Black Cat does in fact have powers, and Kingpin did not give them to her. Her powers are super agility, night vision, and great balance. Dr. Connors mutated those genes into her. And unlike him, she does not become a real cat.

Spider-Man has indeed found out about it, but forgave Black Cat after a while.

_Mary-Jane Watson_ is not in this fic **nor** will she be mentioned, she and Peter never dated. This fic is **NOT** about her and Peter together.

Peter and Felicia are 24.

This WILL be Peter/Felicia fic people! Do not read on if you don't like that couple.

**Author's Note:** I also want to say thanks to ANY and every one who likes this fic and reviews it. I worked hard on it... so I really hope you like it. And I have NEVER written this much of a fic before so I'm quite proud of myself. laughs

On a side note, **PLEASE** forgive _any_ **spelling, grammar**, or** English** _mistakes_ you may encounter while reading **"****In A Moment." **I'm not the best Speller, and that goes with my run on sentences and such. Also describing things_ aren't_ one of my strong points, I tell you in advance.

So I'm really sorry, **please don't flame** **this fic** if _you don't like it _**or**_ the pairing._

Also I got this **fic's name** from **a lyric** from **Hilary Duff's** new song **"Fly."** I say that's my favorite song of hers and the one of her best songs. Listen to it on Yahoo! Launch.

* * *

**Chapter 1; the Beginning**

**Felicia Hardy** stepped out of her shower, putting a towel around her. She walked into her bedroom and opened her closet door to find something to wear.

She grabbed a short black dress. She had just bought it last week and hadn't tried it out yet. And tonight was a prefect occasion to do so as she had a date with Peter.

Peter Parker is a freelance photographer at The Daily Bugle who happens to be Spider-Man in disguise. After Spider-man shown her his real identity, Felicia was a little taken a back as she always thought Peter Parker had a boring life and didn't like him as much as she loved Spider-Man.

It had taken a week or so for the Black Cat to return to help Spider-Man as she taken a time off and thought for a long time about Peter and Spider-Man. The Black Cat in return showed Spider-Man who she was. He too was surprise but luckily for him, he had liked Felicia also.

Peter and Felicia have been dating ever since. Felicia learned a lot about Peter Parker and his family as well as Peter learned more about Felicia.

Tonight was their first year anniversary as a couple. Peter wanted to take her out to a party at which Flash Thompson invited them too.

As Felicia got dressed in the black dress, she thought of the battles she faced with Peter as the Black Cat and Spider-Man. It was fun and great to have someone to talk to about experiences and villains they battle.

Felicia then went to her closet again and looked through the tons of shoes she owned. She smiled as she found black heels that were around two inches. She out them on and then got to her make-up table and put on same dark red lip stick and some blush. Felicia then added black eye liner.

Onyx, Felicia's black cat, rubbed against Felicia's leg in a loving way. Felicia smiled down at the cat. She walked towards the kitchen to get Onyx something to eat for the night.

* * *

**Peter Parker** put on dark blue jean, the only good pair of pants he has left. Walking to his dresser, and looked threw it to find a good shirt. After a few minutes of digging around he found a new black shirt that Felicia had bought him a few days ago.

He smiled as he pulled the shirt around his head and pulled his arms through the sleeves, and then pulled it down so it wouldn't be crunched up. Peter then grabbed his best brown shoes and grabbed his socks, and put them on.

He smiled as he inspected himself. 'I look pretty good,' Peter thought to himself.

He looked down at a small list of things he had to do before picking up Felicia.

**Shower. (Check)**

**Clean clothes to wear. (Check)**

**Shoes! (Check)**

**Roses. (Check)**

Peter looked up at the roses on the side of his bed. He had gotten twelve roses for Felicia. The twelve of them meant each month they had been together. He smiled at his cleverness.

He walked to his small kitchen and grabbed an apple and washed it before biting into it. While he was eating the apple he thought of Felicia, as he usual did now a days.

Peter smiled at the thoughts of all the battles they had together, how they met, and how he fell in love with her.

The road to love was a little bumpy but they both worked it out. They didn't have many secrets from each other now, especially since now both work in the same job; crime fighting.

Peter threw away the rest of the apple when he was finished, washed his hands, and then went to his room to get the roses then walked to the door to his apartment. He then opened the door and then locked it and then walked to Felicia's apartment.

* * *

**After a few minutes of checking herself **in the mirror to see if everything was perfect, there was a knock on her door. She smiled to herself in the mirror before grabbing her purse that was on the table in front of the mirror and walked to the door.

When she opened it, she smiled as she saw Peter was dressed up as well. She kissed him for a hello. As always the kiss was full of love and passion.

"Hello to you too," Peter said as he ended the kiss. Felicia smiled and let Peter come in. "Here," Peter stated as he showed Felicia the roses.

Felicia gasped and smiled loving up at Peter, "Oh Peter! I'll go get a vase." She dropped her purse on the table and taking the roses from Peter, kissed his cheek, and went to her kitchen to find a vase.

Peter in return, kneeled down and pet Onyx, who had walked over to Peter and had been nudging him. Peter is the only one else besides Felicia that Onyx likes. He smiled at the cat.

When Felicia returned she grabbed her purse again, kissed Peter's lips quick and they both left the apartment after Felicia locked her door.

**When they reached Flash Thompson's house** they were a little surprised that everyone was almost drunk or drunk already. Flash was the only one beside Felicia and Peter who was sober at the time. The music wasn't loud enough for the neighbors to call the police and everyone is over twenty-one.

"Hello Peter, Felicia." He backed up to allow them to come in.

"Hi Flash," Felicia said with one of her charming smiles and Peter nodded in greeting to Flash.

"Come on in, do whatever you like!" After both Felicia and Peter were in the house Flash closed the door and walked away from them.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before heading towards the kitchen to see what Flash had.

After a few beers and a few hours (it was 3:50 AM), both Felicia and Peter were drunk and were making out on a couch in Flash's living room.

"YO Peter! Felicia! Take it up stairs will ya??" exclaimed Flash when he saw how hard they were making out.

"Will do _Flashy_ boy," Felicia stated, grabbing a very much wrinkled black shirt of Peter, who grinned and let Felicia drag him upstairs into one of the free bedrooms.

Flash winced in anger, he hated that name.

Upstairs in the bedroom in which Felicia and Peter are currently in, Felicia took off Peter's shirt. Peter smiled in return and started to suckle her neck. Felicia groaned in lust and love.

After a few minutes of suckling her neck, Felicia started to take her dress off revealing a black bra and panties. Peter smiled lust and love in his eyes and Felicia's eyes mirrored his.

They kept going to take off each others clothes until there weren't anymore clothes on them.

That night they made love to each other.

* * *

**A few hours later,** Peter woke up to a body next to him with a woman's arm around him. He looked over to see it was Felicia, he sighed in relief. But then he noticed he was naked underneath the blankets:

'Oh shit...' he again looked at Felicia to see she too was naked underneath the sheets, he moved his hand to wake her but pulled his hand back at seeing her face.

She looked gorgeous, radiant, sexy, innocent, happy, and in love. Her face also looked like it was glowing in some sort of way.

Peter smiled. He loved this girl... no woman, more then life it self. He pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that until Felicia started to wake up.

She yawned and then snuggled against Peter more. 'Wait... what the-' Felicia looked up in surprise. Peter in return smiled at her gently.

She looked down as she realized there was even a bigger surprise, and she didn't have her dress on and neither did Peter have any clothes on.

"Peter did we-" Felicia tried to ask slowly and calmly.

"Yeah we did..." Peter looked down at Felicia's face her face showed surprise, "Felicia?"

"Yeah?" Felicia said, still sounding surprised.

"Do you regret it?" Peter asked. He hoped she didn't because he didn't. Felicia looked at him like he had done crazy.

"Of course NOT!" Felicia said kissing his lips lightly, she smiled lovingly at him. "I was just surprised."

"Me too," Peter smiled and kissed Felicia a quick kiss on the mouth but making sure that it was full of love. Felicia moaned in enjoyment.

"God Peter, you're such a good kisser." She smiled as she kissed him again before breaking it, "We better find our clothes and get dressed then head home." Felicia stated and Peter nodded in agreement. Felicia went to get up.

Peter smiled and followed her actions. But both groaned when they stood up because suddenly their head hurt like hell.

"Hangover," Peter stated looking towards Felicia who nodded softly. While holding the blankets on them they found their clothes.

After getting clothed and Felicia fixed her hair in the mirror in the bath room they walked quietly down the hall and the stairs. When they got to the reached bottom of the stairs there was a man... Flash mumbling to him self.

"God damn drunk people!! Never keep anything clean!" He thought to his self out loud as he cleaned the dining room floor. He cursed when he found a big gulch of gum on the floor. "God damn it!"

Stifling a laugh, Felicia walked into the kitchen quietly so not to give away their present to Flash. She found her purse where she last put it, underneath the sink. She put it there just in case some person grabbed her purse from her while she was with Peter.

She then walked quietly but quickly towards Peter who had opened the front door.

They looked at Flash once more to see what he was doing; he was still cleaning and cursing. They closed the door behind them gently so not to attract Flash. They smiled at each other and kissed quickly before walking towards Felicia's apartment.

* * *

**When they reached Felicia's door to her apartment,** she unlocked it and invited Peter in. He accepted and sat down on the couch to wait for Felicia to come back with two cups of tea to help the hangover.

While waiting, Onyx jumped up on the couch and purred at Peter. He smiled and petted the cat.

Felicia a few minutes later came in the room with two cups of tea in her hands; Peter got up and walked towards her where he took his cup from her. "Thanks," Felicia said smiling at Peter.

"Your welcome," Both sat down on the couch and cuddled, Onyx laid on top of half of Peter's leg and half of Felicia's leg.

They stayed like that until a little after they both finished their tea.

"I'm going to bed, its 11:00 and I'm really tired." Felicia stated as she yawned again and got up. "Wanna take a nap with me, Peter?" Felicia smiled at him, Peter laughed.

"I am tired, sure Felicia." Peter said before kissing her lips. Felicia moaned when he broke the kiss.

"Mmm..." Felicia walked toward her room to get changed for sleep. When she signaled for Peter to come in, Peter came into her room, took off his shirt, pants, socks and shoes so he was only in his boxers and climbed into bed with Felicia.

When they were under the covers Felicia snuggled close to Peter. Her head was on Peter's arm, and Felicia's arms were wrapped around Peter's chest with Peter's other arm around Felicia too.

They slept for hours, dreaming of the other or the future. When they awoke, at about the same time they saw it was dark outside.

Felicia looked over at her digital clock and read, "7:30."

Peter groaned. "We better go."

"Yeah... we don't want the bad guys getting they want tonight. Uh?" Felicia mumbled and snuggled even closer to Peter. She fell back asleep almost instantly

Peter nodded and kissed Felicia's forehead before moving her gently off him so he could get up.

When he finally put his clothes back on, he looked over at Felicia to see that she was sleeping silently. He smiled. She looked absolutely radiant.

'I'm so lucky,' Peter thought to himself before walking out of the room and towards the front door. He then locked it before heading toward _his _apartment to change into his Spider-Man suit.

* * *

**A few days later,** at around midnight, both the Black Cat and Spider-Man were watching the city from the Empire State Building.

"Is like every villain on a vacation or something?" asked the Black Cat as she sighed in boredom twirling her hair in between her fingers as she watched below at the people walking around to their destinations.

"Seems like it." Spider-Man replied as he looked around for any explosions and listened for any screams.

"God... this sucks." The Black Cat said after a few more minutes.

"How about we swing around and see if we find anything? Good idea?" Spider-Man suggested.

"Sure... its **_way_** to boring here." The Black Cat said as she grabbed on Spider-Man and held on to him. He laughed lightly before shooting web to another building and jumped off the side.

They swung for about an hour around the city and saw nothing... no villains or criminal or bullies or anything of the sort.

With a frown they returned to the Black Cat's apartment's balcony.

"Well tonight was boring, Spidey." Felicia said smiling and walked into her apartment with Peter following her.

"Agreed," Peter replied as he and Felicia walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Peter and Felicia took off their masks.

"What do you want to drink?" Felicia said while looking through the fridge.

"A cherry coke if you have one," Peter answered as he looked down at the island to see a Daily Bugle newspaper. On the front page was he as Spider-Man and the Black Cat battle with the Shocker that had taken a week or so ago.

"Of course I do! You know I love it." Felicia said as she grabbed two Cherry Cokes and took them over to the island where Peter was. Peter laughed as he opened his can.

"I know," Peter said kissing Felicia's cheek before sipping his soda. Felicia smiled.

After finishing their sodas they went to Felicia's room to get changed into regular clothes and then crawled beneath the silky covers of the bed. Peter gathered Felicia into his arms and soon they had both dozed off.

Sunlight filtered in from the windows. Felicia groaned as she began to wake up. There was a warm body pressed against her back and a pair of arms holding her. She could feel the rise and fall of a chest against her back and she felt... safe, protected and loved.

Being in Peter's arms was one thing she loved most in the world. Whenever she was in them either because they were making out, kissing, hugging, swinging around the city, etc. and no matter what kind of situation she always felt protected and safe even if they were being over powered by a villain or near death which was a few times.

Felicia smiled as she gently got out of bed trying not to wake Peter and succeeded. She grabbed her black robe and put it on and walked towards the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, grabbed a towel and rubbed it around her and started to fix her hair into a very messy wet ponytail, brushed her teeth and put on some black Mascara and dark red lipstick.

Felicia went back to her bedroom silently, put on underwear and bra. She then looked throw her drawers and found a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tube top. She changed into the clothes then walked to the kitchen to make Peter and herself breakfast.

Felicia had a really heavy craving for pancakes, so she decided to make them.

About twenty minutes after Felicia started to make breakfast Peter woke up. He looked around on the bed and didn't see her at all; he frowned and got up.

He then walked to the bathroom and used his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and brushed his teeth.

Felicia had bought him the toothbrush for him months ago when they started having "sleepovers" at each other's apartment. She had one at his apartment as well.

After taking a quick shower, changed into a pair of clean jeans and walked towards the kitchen as the light was on. He smiled as he watched her make pancakes for both of them from to doorway.

While flipping the pancakes Felicia hummed a song a little off key. Peter's smiled widened as he continued to watch her.

When she was finished with the pancakes she walked to the fridge and got out the butter then went to a covert on the right above her microwave and got out the syrup and put both of them on the island in front of the island seats.

She then walked to the covert two doors to the left and grabbed two plates and set them both in front of each chair. She walked to the drawer that was next to the stove and grabbed two forks and two knives and then set them beside the plates.

"Smells good," Peter said finally, Felicia smiled.

"Thanks, glad your awake. I didn't really want to wake you up." Felicia said and brushed her lips against his.

"Your welcome... shall we eat?" Peter nodded and sat down beside Felicia and both of them dug in.

* * *

Okay Chapter two will hopefully becoming out later this month... I have to some how figure out to end this fic. If you have any ideas, please e-mail me. (Go to my profile to get it.)And if it takes longer then a month: I'm **EXTREMLY **sorry.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please don't flame** **this fic** if _you don't like it _**or**_ the pairing._

**_-Stephanie_**


End file.
